The Toad Sage
by darklorddessel
Summary: Set where Naruto’s Sage Training takes two years to complete. Pein and the Akatsuki opt to wait two years before they strike Konoha. This story picks up with the young Toad Sage coming home to protect what’s his. Naruto/Sakura.M rating for violence chpt 2
1. Prologue Tools of a Demon

_Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto not me

_Dragon Ball Z_ is owned by Akira Toriyama not me

_Star Wars_ is owned by George Lucas not me

_Devil May Cry_ is owned by Capcom not me

Summary: Set where Naruto's Sage Training takes two years to complete. Pein and the Akatsuki opt to wait two years before they strike Konoha. This story picks up with the young Toad Sage coming home to protect what's his.

**Kyuubi's Speech**

'Naruto thinking'

Prologue -Tools of a Demon

***********************************************************************

High in the mountains of Myobokuzan, a young man stands looking over the horizon. His sun kissed hair and ocean blue eyes hidden by his hood. Two years ago, Naruto Uzumaki set out with Fukasaku to become the next Toad Sage. With the hard work and determination only Naruto could show, he has finally achieved his goal and the young ninja has finally become the Toad Sage. At 18, age has brought maturity and although he is still the kindhearted young man he's always been, he's over gone different changes. The most obvious of which is his style of dress. The jumpsuit style he always preferred has been replaced with a white and black leather outfit. Fitted with black knee high boots with a thick white stripe, grey pant with buckles around and loops around his thighs, and a grayish leather top with ruffled arms and black gloves. The outfit is topped off with white vest that drops through the belt around his midsection and passed his legs. (The Jedi Adventurer Outfit from The Force Unleashed.) Naruto is preparing to return home and deal with the impending Akatsuki threat.

_Naruto's POV from here on out_

The mountain air of Myobokuzan had always had a chill to it that you could never find at home in Kononha. Yet today there's something a little colder about it, something miserable.

"Kid!"

I turn around to greet Fukasaku. "Hey Pa." I lower my hood and show my face. Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Waitin' on you boy." Pa said smirking. He hops onto my shoulder. "I've been ready to go."

**Kid I need to talk to you.**

"Hold on Pa I need to talk to the fox for a minute" He nods I close my eyes and head to my mindscape. Before me once again is the jail that the Kyuubi is kept inside of. The stench of sewer and the dark rotting corridor are nothing new to me as I have visited the demon many times before. "What's the deal fur ball? I'm ready to go."

**We must take care of something before you go meet Pein in battle. **

"What's that supposed to mean." I fly up to his face. "There's nothing more for me to do. I've finished my Senjutsu training and I'm about as prepared as I can be."

**You need to go retrieve the devil arm Yamato. You will need its power. **

"I thought you showed me everything you could so I could beat this bastard! And what the hell is a devil arm?

**Shut up and listen to me Kit. I will not tolerate your insolence!! I am the great…**

I look the fox dead in the eye. "Listen up Kyuubi my friends are in _danger_ and I really don't have time to waste. So you either tell me what you need to tell me or I'm outta here!

I smirk as I see the affect of my words. **A devil arm is a special type of weapon. **

"I'm not a weapon user fur ball how does that help me," I say with a frown on my face.

**Kit! Stop interrupting and let me explain or I'll leave your ass out. Trust me you need Yamato more than you think. **I nod for him to continue. **It is special because the weapon holds the soul of its true demonic wielder. Yamato in particular is an O-Katana. **

I look at him puzzled, "O Katana?"

**Just a Katana with a longer blade. **I mouth an "O" and let him continue. **I am well aware that you are not a weapon user by any means. I have spent the entirety of your life with you Kit. I know you better than you do in so aspects. But since a portion of the demon's soul is inside of the sword you will gain all of the battle knowledge he and that sword went through. **

"So when I touch it I'm gonna learn this guy's sword style, right?" I ask the fox.

**Precisely. **The fox then smirked at me with his enormous demonic teeth. **Consequently a devil's arm also unlocks one's demon blood which will then finally enable you to use my Kekke Genkai. **

"Back up Kyuubi." What _demon_ blood do I have to unlock?"

**With the way your seal works and all the leaking Chakra and what not you have developed demonic blood inside you and it has been growing. Things like your tailed transformations would not have been possible without some demon blood inside of you. And how else would you explain those whiskers of yours?**

I touch my face softly. "Are you serious?" It barely comes out as a whisper.

**Your regenerative abilities also stem from your blood. **

"And since when do you have a Kekke Genkai?"

**I've always had one, but since your body lacked the physical ability to produce such a skill I could never make it available for your use. **

"Well how has that changed from before?"

**Itachi Uchiha Kit. Have you forgotten that he gave you some of his power?**

"I remember that…" I say slowly. "It was before Master Jiraiya Died. But if I could have used this great Kekke Genkai of yours before why are you only telling me about it now?"

**For you to use this power your demon blood must be truly awakened. It partially awakens when you transform and yes it has been running through your system doing different things to help you. Yet it has never truly been awakened and only with control over your demon side will you be able to awaken my Kekke Genkai. **

"What exactly is your Kekke Genkai anyway? Is it even useful?"

**It is called the Makingan. Characterized by a sulfuric yellow coloring to the eyes it is the ancestral doujustu of the Byakugan and the Sharingan. **

"Are you freakin' serious!!!!" I feel like I'm gonna freak out. "What does it do?"

**It has all the powers of the Byakugan and the Sharingan hence it is where they came from. While it's activated a Hyuuga will not be able to use their gentle fist on you because they will not be able to see your chakra points. And an Uchiha's Sharingan will be violently cut the hell off. Only the Mangekyo Sharingan can be sustained in its presence and even then the Sharingan Jutsu will not be accessible. **

"That's about the greatest news you've ever given me fox." I must have the biggest smile on my face. "With my Sage Mode and a damn sword imma kick some ass!!!" "Where do I need to go?"

**Have Fukasaku transport us to the Final Valley. A cavern inside the waterfall is where we're headed. **

"Thanks fox." I say to him as I leave my mindscape. I open my eyes immediately. "Pa I need you to take me to the Final Valley outside of Konoha immediately."

"Why?" he asked. "Did something happen?"

"There's something there that's gonna boost my power enormously. This is absolutely necessary. We can fly to Konoha from there."

"Alright I trust you Naruto."

I smile as we fade from the mountains.

*********************************************************************************************************

I land softly on the water as I look at the waterfall I can remember our battle as if it happened yesterday. My plea on Sasuke's deaf ears, my transformation into the one tail for the first time, our final clash, and my failure to Sakura…

**Now is not the time for nostalgia kit. **

'Yea I know.' I calm myself as I start to float in the air and Pa drops to the ground. "I won't be long Pa."

"You better not be little one." He says with a worried expression. "Konoha needs you.

I give him a smile and shoot off flying at high speed right through the waterfall and stop abruptly at the entrance of a cavern. I land and walk through. I can hear the dripping noises all through as I walk along the tightly formed walls.

**Yamato is close; I can feel it**

'So can I.' There's a strange blue light toward the end of the tunnel that I can make out. The power emanating from whatever is in there is monstrous. I finally make it to the room where the sword is and it has a faint blue glow. The Katana has a white hilt with blue diamonds and a navy blue sheath. I walk over to it.

**Pick it up Kit your wasting time. **

I nod slowly as I grab the sword by its sheath. I immediately feel its power flowing through me and I shut my eyes tightly. Visions of past battles between two whit haired men claim my mind. So many things overloading my brain and I don't even try to sort through all of it.

**Kit?**

"Vergil." I say out loud. "A son of Sparda. This was his sword." I looked down at the sword. "This thing is old and powerful." I walk over to the small stream toward the back of the room. In my reflection I see the Makingan activated. My eyes have become an eerie sulfuric yellow.

**Are you alright Kit?**

I smirk and draw the sword as if I've done so all my life. "I know Iaijustu."

**Which is?**

"The Art of Drawing and Cutting with the sword." Using the dark slayer style I transport myself from the cavern to Pa.

"Naruto!" he said startled. "How did you…?"

"Never mind that Pa." He jumps on me and I close my eyes. I feel Pein's energy like a swirling hurricane. "Its time for me to go save my home." Blue energy surrounds me and I take off toward my village.

****************************************************************************

**Author's Note: Well there's the Prologue to my first story. I wanted to give some sort of background so everyone would know why Naruto has all these different abilities from different universes. I honestly wanted to throw a new twist on the little blonde urchin, but I needed him to be a little more mature so he could handle all this crap coming at him. And to be quite honest I don't think Kishimoto has done Naruto justice throughout all of Shippuuden. He never learned enough. So here I'm solving that problem. As far as the outfit goes, I love Star Wars which is hinted in my pen name. So I figured I'd give him Starkiller's last outfit cuz it's so epic and what not. It is my Avatar so if you wanted to know what it looks like just look there. This will be the extent in which anything non-Naruto will be involved. No character crosses or any crazy things like that. I just thought that Naruto with a crazy beam move is a must. Most ninjas have weapons anyway so why not give him an ultra cool one right? Please read and review I need a lot of criticism because this is my first story. ******


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival

_Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto not me

_Dragon Ball Z_ is owned by Akira Toriyama not me

_Star Wars_ is owned by George Lucas not me

_Devil May Cry_ is owned by Capcom not me

Set where Naruto's Sage Training takes two years to complete. Pein and the Akatsuki opt to wait two years before they strike Konoha. This story picks up with the young Toad Sage coming home to protect what's his.

**Kyuubi's Speech**

'Naruto thinking'

Chapter 1 –Arrival

****************************************************

"Slow down Naruto!" Pa yells but his pleas fall on deaf ears. "I can barely hold onto you."

"I don't have time to slow down Pa, they need me." I say to him quietly. "The only reason that Pein and the Akatsuki are in Konoha is to look for me." I sigh inwardly. 'Everything that's happened is my fault.' You can hear the noise from my leather gloves as my grip around Yamato tightens.

**You know damn well that's not true Kit. The Akatsuki would have come after a large ninja village such as Konoha anyway. The difference is that Konoha now has a demon to help them. **

'I am _not_ a demon, Kyuubi!'

**Deny the truth all you want but the proof is undeniable. Only a demon can truly awaken Yamato, only a demon can use the Makingan, and ONLY A DEMON has the power to house and use MY POWER. I am tired of you wallowing in your self pity. Stop denying what you are kit. You have demon blood coursing through your veins. It's been there since you were born and has been steadily growing.**

I feel my anger growing, 'Listen here fox…'

**No **_**you**_** listen to **_**me**_** Kit. You are part demon and you need to face that fact. Stop living in fear of WHAT YOU ARE. Stop being so fearful of your own potential. You must come to realize that just because you are part demon that does not make you a monster. Those human villagers never knew what the hell they were talking about. **He pauses momentarily, letting his words seep into my brain. **A monster is born through actions. I am the monster…not you. **

'Kyuubi I…'

**We are not the same being. We share the same power, but we are not the same. It would be in your best interest to remember that. **

"Okay, "I say out loud. Pa looks at me strangely. "It's alright Pa there was something I really needed to hear from the fox."

He nods to me. "Naruto do you sense that?"

"Yea," I say to him as I stop midflight. By this time we're high above the ground and around an unfamiliar clearing. "Pa where are we? Konoha should be right in around here."

"Naruto this _is_ Konoha."

"What that's impossible!" I look at him in disbelief. "Where the hell is everything?!" He gestures for me to turn around and look. I turn around slowly and I'm faced with the Hokage Mountain. "This can't be…" I say; the pain evident in my words. "How could they destroy everything?"

"The battle continues, Naruto." I look at Pa sternly. "I can sense some of your friends."

"So can..." I start but I sense another presence. "Pa do you feel that?"

"Another being up here." Pa replies.

"The power is to low though." I say trying to feel the newcomer out.

**It's approaching fast Kit; right in front of us. **

'Wait a minute…its,' my thoughts fade for a moment.

"Sakura-chan!!!" I zoom off without a second thought.

**Kit; wait a minute you can't just collide with her. **

I stop myself completely just momentarily before a figure clad in red slams into my midsection. We both fly back a bit before I regain composure. Once I do I look down at the pinkette in my arms. Her small yet athletic form clinging tightly to my chest. Her beautiful pink hued bangs clinging to her cute forehead. She opens her eyes slowly going into a coughing fit. The beautiful pools of green that are her eyes shining in the light above our ruined village. "Sakura-chan, "I breathe quietly.

"Naruto is that you?" she asks me tiredly. I could hear the strain in her voice.

"Yea Sakura it's me," I bring her closer to my chest as I descend. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." Her left hand moved to her chest and that familiar green glow start. She breathed deeply and smiled softly. "I missed you Naruto."

"I'm sorry that my training took so much longer than we thought it would Sakura-chan. I didn't wanna be away so long but I wasn't strong enough to fight Pein. I…"

We land softly and she puts her finger to my mouth to shut me up. "Naruto please don't apologize. You don't have anything to be sorry for. "

"But Sakura-chan…"

"But nothing Naruto. You did what you had to do and now you're ready to protect our village." I let her down gently and she put her arms around my neck, bringing me into her embrace. "I believe in you idiot." The way she said it was so sweet yet soft and before I knew it, she had kissed my cheek. The feel of was soft that I wish it hadn't ended. I'm looking like a complete idiot right now, but I can't help it. The girl of my dreams just kissed me. I don't even care if it was only on the cheek. I got affection dammit I'm happy.

**Keep to the task at hand Kit. You can revel in your victory with the Cherry Blossom later. **

'Right.' "Sakura-chan where's Pein?" She turns toward the monument and I see the bastard standing across from us. "I see. I can't feel Kakashi-sensei or Shizune. They haven't gone on some kind of mission have they?"

"No Naruto…" she said gravely.

"I see." I start walking toward Pein. "Sakura I want you to stay here and let me handle this. Stay outta this fight."

"Naruto wait a damn minute…"

"Listen Sakura, I appreciate everything you've done and I respect your talents as a kunoichi, but this guy is outta your league." I turn to her slightly. "I'll be fine, don't worry.

"You better win!" she yells toward me. I smirk, "Oh I will." I turn and walk to wards my foe. "Believe it." I say quietly as I stare down Pein.

"You have finally come to face your judgment nine tailed fox. "Pein states casually with a stoic look on his face.

"Believe what you want Pein." I pause for a moment beginning to gather my energy. "You will pay for everything you've taken from me." The ground under me starts to shake and rocks and rubble start to surround me. The blue aura is gathering giving off a glow like affect. I close my eyes to gain complete focus. I feel my power shoot up and my Makingan activate. I look at Pein through the Sulfuric eyes of my newly acquired Kekke Genkai. Electricity cackles around me and the sharp blue aura surrounds me like a protective shield. I drop into my ready stance and prepare for the battle of my life.

************************************************************

**Author's Note: So here's the first true chapter of the story. The Naruto Sakura relationship will be expounded upon more once his fight with Pein comes to a close. I'm not sure how long the fight will be, but it will be at least one chapter if I can help it. Growing up my favorite anime was DBZ so the fighting will have some elements from that anime. Rest assured they will not have the excessive talking. The fight will partially mirror the manga and partially won't so please stay tuned because I'm sure you'll be interested. Read and review. ******


	3. Chapter 2 Vengeance

_Naruto_ is owned by Masashi Kishimoto not me

_Dragon Ball Z_ is owned by Akira Toriyama not me

_Star Wars_ is owned by George Lucas not me

_Devil May Cry_ is owned by Capcom not me

Set where Naruto's Sage Training takes two years to complete. Pein and the Akatsuki opt to wait two years before they strike Konoha. This story picks up with the young Toad Sage coming home to protect what's his.

**Kyuubi's Speech**

'Naruto thinking'

Chapter 2 –Vengeance

***********************************************************

I wait in my ready stance waiting for Pein to make his move. I can feel another energy source from behind me, yet because of the low level of power emanating from whatever it is, I keep my focus on the main body.

**Kit, MOVE YOUR ASS!!!**

I fling my body to the right just before a woman with long hair tied in some sort of strange bun has the chance to bum rush my ass. I stay on my left knee and quickly look toward my new adversary. "Meet the animal path nine tails," Pein says to me keeping his stoic demeanor. I stand and regain my composure, although cautious as I'm not really sure what to expect from the newcomer.

"Summon!" This woman version of Pein violently slaps her hands together and throws her hand in the air. Suddenly the other four paths of Pein appear.

For a moment I look bewildered with her ability to gather all the paths of Pein into one spot. That changes as I quickly smirk, "Saves me the trouble of hunting all of you down. That would've been a waste of energy for me." I pause for a moment standing up straight. "I didn't know that you're such a thoughtful guy Pein." I move my hand over my chest. "Almost warms my heart," I say in mock tone.

"You are an amusing one fox," the Animal Path says as the other paths back off leaving her by herself. "Your childish games are quite entertaining."

I chuckle a little, "Well you know Pein it's always good to lighten the mood a little. All that tension in the air is bad for ya."

"The mood matters not nine tails." Animal path readies her hands again. "You will be ours…Summon!!" Into existence comes a giant ram with Pein's trademark Rinnegan and multiple piercings. The ram summon immediately charges me. I body flicker above it and come down with a ferocious kick to its head sending it skidding across the ground. I take off, hovering over the ground and charge toward it bringing myself as close to the body as possible. In mid slide I grab it by its horn and stop us both abruptly. Thrusting my palm out, I gather energy in the center. I can feel the burning heat from the ball of energy that's gathering in my hand. I then release it, blowing the ram away and separating its horn from its body. The smoke from the blast clears showing half of the body still intact.

**Nice job Kit. You left the half without the head. **

'Fox either you're helping or you're shutting up. Pick one please.'

**It was a compliment Kit. **

'And I'll gladly accept them later furball, but right now I'm kinda busy.' "Speaking of which…" I look over at Animal Path who has now summoned a Giant Dog. "These summons are getting on my nerves. Let's even the playing field a little. Summoning Jutsu!!" Gamabunta comes to my aid as I fly up near his head. "Gamabunta the Oil!" I yell and he looks at me in amazement. Then the Boss Toad gives me a broad smirk.

"Didn't know you knew that one Squirt. I'm impressed." In the all too familiar way Gamabunta releases the Toad oil from his mouth.

"_Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)_." The moment the flames left my mouth and mixed with Gamabunta's oil, an explosion of fire was hurled toward the giant dog summon. The dog tried to jump over the blast, but to no avail. The jutsu hit him square in the chest, sending the dog flying back and landing hard on its side; creating a small tremor on the ground. I land and gather my chakra for my signature move. "_Fuuton: Rasengan!!!!!!!!!!" _I charge the beast with my Rasengan in hand, hitting it where the blast had hit it moments before sending it flying back even further and into the sky. It never lands as it pops out of existence. I again use my body flicker and appear in front of Animal Path. "_Senjutsu: Rasenrengan! (Sage Tech: Rasenrengan)." _Animal path flies toward the rest of the Paths. They all jump out of the way and she lands, rolls, and slumps on the ground; eyes closed as my first battle has been won.

**Don't get lax Kit. Sending that one in first probably means it was the weakest in the bunch. And I don't think you'll be fighting them one on one anymore. They've seen you're too good for that. **

'Your probably right, Kyuubi.' I cross my arms and cast my gaze at the main body. "So which one of you is next?" Two more Paths step forward; the one on the left has a creepy smile on his face. The other is built much like Kisame. 'Kyuubi?'

**Kit?**

'That stocky one has almost no chakra signature. He only has chakra pathways in his lower body.'

**That's strange. Maybe they're all like that. **

Furball he's the only one without chakra pathways in his upper body. It doesn't make any sense; he's gotta be hiding something.

**Perhaps.**

I focus on the two paths who have stepped forward to take me on. The stocky one takes his right arm and fires missiles!!! I take off flying to my left trying to get away from them. I start to guide my body upward gaining speed so I can eventually outrun my metallic pursuers. I can see that it's not working so I start doing twists and turns through the air, but to no avail. 'Kyuubi what the hell is with those missiles?!'

**I'm not sure but he must be some kind of mechanized being. You should probably do something about those things. **

I nod my head and stop to face the oncoming missiles. I charge my power up and start tossing energy blasts at the missiles, which causes a large explosion. When the smoke clears I call out to Gamabunta, "Boss, I need you to watch Sakura and Tsunade for me. Don't let anything happen to them." Gamabunta nods and I put my focus back on missile man. 'If that's how you want it fine, I'll just keep this one close.' I take off at lightning speed toward the hulking path and punch him square in the face knocking him backwards. I then pursue him with a flurry of punches to his midsection followed up with an uppercut, which lifts him off the ground slightly, into a double side kick. I regain my fighting stance and send two powerful energy blasts toward him, blowing him to bits. I land on the ground. "So he _was_ mechanized." Suddenly, the Kisame looking path comes at me with a punch that I cross block with my arms just in time, as it sends me back a good distance.

**Super strength?!**

'He actually pushed me back, great.' After recovering from the blow I look up to see a large demon engulfing the fallen path. 'Kyuubi what the hell _is_ that?!'

**Some sort of demon, but I'm not sure what its doing**

'It just ate that one path. This guy is insane.' The demon then spits out the larger path and disappears. The fallen path of Pein stands upward.

"The Asura Path stands once again," Pein says through his main form.

"Ah, so the other one heals then," I say stating my realization out loud. "Well then this shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Your confidence is admirable yet foolish nine tails," Pein says through the Asura Path. "Naraka's physical strength is equal to your own. You will not be able to defeat him."

I unhook Yamato from my belt, "We'll see about that Pein." I drop into my main Iado stance. I close my eyes and concentrate with deadly focus. At the last moment I open my eyes to use my technique. "Judgment Cut!" I move to slash and perform the action so fast that no human eye could see that the sword had left its sheath. I large blue aura appears around the Naraka path. The Aura is littered with the slashes I had performed, at least three dozen. Naraka is engulfed in my attack and destroyed on the spot. I shift my focus to the Asura Path. "If your nothin' but a hunk of scrap metal then I know exactly how I can kill you in one blow." I close my eyes once again to gather the chakra in my body. I can feel my Sage energy pulsing, fueling my chakra. I quickly open my eyes, Makingan blazing and ready to be utilized. Something I intend to do at this very moment. Like I've seen so many times before I crouch and perform the seals Ox, Rabbit, and Monkey. The sound of birds chirping is the only thing heard on the battlefield and the area around me is illuminated with a distinct white-blue glow. I look up toward the Asura Path and only word comes across my lips and is said in almost a ghostlike whisper.

"Chidori." I surge forward like a storm similar to the one in my hand and thrust forward into the Asura Path's chest, obliterating him on contact. I stand up and look toward the main body again. "How…was that?" I say with slight exhaustion in my voice.

Pein actually had look of shock come over his face for a moment. He quickly composed himself yet still there was a sense of worry radiating from him. "How could you perform the Chidori?" he started. Only Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake knew that jutsu."

"Jutsu Remembrance Pein," I simply replied. I took his silence as a chance to continue. "I don't know if you've noticed, but my eyes weren't this color when I first arrived."

"I thought it part of your Sage Transformation." He said

I shook my head and chuckled. "No this is the Kekke Genkai I inherited from the Kyuubi. It has multiple abilities, but the one I just used was Jutsu Remembrance. Like the Sharingan my Makingan gives me the ability to copy any jutsu that uses handseals. However, the Makingan gives me the ability to copy a jutsu that I have seen over the course of my life. In other words, if I can remember it then I can do it." At this point my grin has transformed into a full blown smile. "I hope you last three paths are more of a challenge then the others. I was expecting to break a sweat fighting you Pein, but all you've done so far is disappoint me. Maybe your not as powerful as you think you are."

A scowl comes across Pein's face, "That is enough. Human! Preta!" The other two paths jump forward ready to engage me. I look at the both of them and drop into my stance. The long haired path quickly speeds toward me attacking with a flurry of punches that I can barely defend against. He comes with a sweep that I jump over and I throw a right hook kick toward his face while in the air. He barely manages to block it as I flip back. As soon as I land on the ground, I rush him and start my own assault, sending my own barrage of punches. I charge my last punch with some Sage energy and throw it at his face. He throws up cross block and catches it just in time. I can feel the earth shake from the force of my blow.

"You must be the close range combat guy," I say trying to break through his guard.

"My Human Path has strength and speed are equivalent to yours," Pein replies through the Human Path. Human then disappears from his spot. He throws punch from behind, but I turn around and catch it with my hand. "How did you know I was attacking you from behind?!"

"I saw you," I said throwing him back. He looks at me bewildered. "The Makingan also works as the Byakugan would; it gives me a full field of vision when I call on the ability."

"Interesting," he says quietly. "Your eyes are almost as powerful as mine." He attempts to hit me with a kick but I dodge backwards.

"If taijutsu won't work I'll just have to settle for ninjustu." I bring my hand out gathering massive amounts of chakra and I surround that Chakra with my wind element. _"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!!!" _I release the jutsu from my hand and it flies toward Human Path. I smirk seeing that he doesn't have time to dodge it. At the last second Preta Path gets in between the Rasenshuriken and Human Path. He absorbs technique and is left seamlessly unaffected.

'Did you see that?'

**Yea I saw that that. So this one absorbs ninjustu. **

'Then I'll just take his ass out!' I speed toward the Preta path ready to knock his ass out when my oncoming punch is caught by Human Path. I twist myself out of it and give him a roundhouse kick, but he absorbs the blow with his arm at the last moment. I flip away from him trying to recover myself.

**What do you propose we do, Kit**

'I know exactly what I'm gonna do. If taijutsu and ninjustu won't work, then I just have to use Ki energy.'

**Wait Kit that'll drain too much of your energy. **

'I'll take my chances.' I shoot up off the ground high enough to have a good angle of attack. I throw my arms out straight to my sides and start gathering energy and suddenly my body erupts and is surrounded with a strong blue glow. I yell down to the ground, "Since I can't destroy the two of you individually…I'll just wipe you both out in one attack!" I see the main body jump away from them.

**He must think this is another ninjustu. **

'How foolish.'

I smirk momentarily, but I quickly regain focus and continue to power up. I can feel my power growing at an accelerated rate. No other technique I have used gives me the feel of this much concentrated power in my whole body. I bring my arms together and my energy takes shape in an untamed, yellow form much like the Chidori. The power in my hands for a moment is static. Its shape is visual for a moment, but quickly disappears from existence. Yet a moment later it reappears. Finally I charge enough energy to keep it stable and now my aura has gained a lightning like affect; cackling every few seconds. The lightning expands almost 5 feet around me. It's as if I've become the center of a storm. I can see Preta Path standing in front of Human Path, ready to absorb the technique. My Makingan is blazing and I finally feel my full power surging through my whole body.

"FINAL…FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blast erupts from my hands and quickly descends upon my foes. I can feel their life force leave this world the moment my attack touches them. As it hits the ground, an earthshaking tremor is felt, so powerful I can feel it here in the skies. The blast engulfs the immediate area of where they used to be and nothing is left visible. When the smoke finally does clear, there's nothing left of their bodies and a devastating crater is left in the blast's wake. I slowly make my descent, breathing heavily. I land quietly and look toward the Main and only body of Pein remaining. I straighten my body up as my breathing becomes a little more controlled. I finally regain composure of myself and look onto him, smirking and my Makingan blazing.

"Let's begin the main event!"

******************************************

**Author's Note: So that's where the DBZ comes in. It's one of my favs from the series so I had to put it in; I hope everyone enjoyed that part; I know I did. Like I've said, I've changed the sage power a bit and this is one of the reasons why. The Final Flash does leave Naruto severely drained though and he won't be able to hold his sage power much longer. The next chapter probably won't come out til after Friday when I read the next chapter in the manga. I'm still trying to get some insight into Pein. Also let me know if any of the Paths of Pein were inaccurate; sadly I didn't pay much attention to them in the manga. Please Read and Review. **


End file.
